Their Little Girl
by cla62
Summary: Emily is taken and held by a sadistic man for two months. But when the rest of the team finally comes to her rescue, they don't find the woman they were desperately hoping to find, but something that would change their lifes forever – A de-aged Emily story with strong focus on her, JJ and Hotch as a family unit. Trigger Warnings inside.
1. Your Emily Is Gone

**Cla, another story? Are you crazy? Possibly. I commented about this story and some people had interest in read it and since I already have a few more chapters all done and ready to go… Why wait, right? Hope you enjoy it!**

**Warnings: Violence, mentions of sexual abuse, child abuse **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Criminal Minds, or its character or another few characters you might recognize from a few other shows *wink wink***

**1\. You Won't Find 'You Emily' Anywhere. She's Gone.**

Staring at the tiny body sound asleep curled up in her arms, JJ still could not believe in her own eyes.

"She's asleep?" The blonde looked up and gave a small smile to the uncharacteristically nervous and unsure man standing by the barely open hospital bedroom's door. Her boss and secret boyfriend, (or not so secret for a couple months now), Aaron Hotchner.

"Yeah, I think the meds have finally knocked her out" She looked down, her smile turning into a sad one. As gently as she could, JJ ran her fingers through the girl's young features, frowning at the bruises marring her skin. Her eyes dropped to the small hand not wrapped in a cast and contested that, even after falling deeply asleep, the grip on her shirt had not loosened the slightest. Like even in her unconscious state, the little girl was terrified that she would go away. Her embrace tightened at the thought.

"You know…" She hadn't noticed, but Hotch was now sitting on the chair by the bed, his eyes glued on the girl's face in both wonder and distress "It's been more than a few hours already… But I still can't believe in it"

JJ chuckled "You and me, both" She stopped abruptly when her movements caused the little girl to stir and immediately began to shush and rock her. The tiny brunette frowned for a second and turned her face to hide in the blonde's chest. Maybe it was her perfume, but as soon as she did she gave a satisfied sigh, her face softening as she settled down.

JJ leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Hotch watched on as his girlfriend lost herself into her own head as the memories of the day started to wash over his own head.

…

"_Where is she?" He watched on from behind the two way mirror as Morgan slowly lost his cool. At this point, he no longer cared; as long as he got an answer out of the disgusting animal in front of him, Morgan could do whatever he pleased. Protocol may be dammed._

_The creature, because he refused to call the one who caused so much pain for his team and family a human being, let alone a man, started laughing, sounding very much pleased with itself. Next to him, Hotch felt the blonde liaison start to tremble with rage, her hands balling up in white knuckled fists._

"_I told you already, Agent, you won't find the woman you're looking for"_

"_Is she dead?" Morgan sounded like he was choking the words out of his throat. Then his balled fist landed on the table with a loud bang and his voice came out strong, full of rage "Did you kill her?"_

"_Now, now, Agent, why won't we calm down? I already told you I didn't, didn't I?"_

"_Then, where the hell is she?" Morgan growled again. The animal chuckled, looking for all like everything was perfect in the world. _

"_Now, now, Agent… Morgan, is it? Agent Morgan, be patient. I'm sure your team will soon figure it out, if you are anything like they say, that's it" Another chuckle. Hotch never struggled so hard to remain impressive before "You know, Agent… She would call for you sometimes, you know? At first, of course she wouldn't utter a word, remained silent the entire time, no matter what I did but even back then, she'd cry in her sleep and sometimes, it would be your name she called"_

_Hotch saw the muscles in Morgan's arms twitching "Tell me, Roberts, Where. Is. She?"_

"_I must say" The animal, Roberts, continued as if he couldn't hear the man in front of him "… I'm rather curious for personally meet the members of your team. Is both interesting and pitying that the only people she called for were you; never mom, never dad, no other friend… Makes you wonder if she ever had someone before you people"_

"_WHERE IS SHE?"_

"… _And what's even more pitying, you, the only people she has ever had, failed her" He laughed "You allowed me to take her. You allowed me to keep her for two entire months. Did you even care? Did you even look for her? Because, for what I've been told, you guys are rather fast finding other victims. Makes you wonder… Did you ever care? Did she ever… Matter?" _

_What happened next was too fast for Hotch's brain to comprehend. One second Morgan looked ready to pounce on the animal in front of him and in the next Roberts was being held against the wall. But Morgan hadn't moved. His eyes widened as he watched the blonde pull Roberts away from the wall by the collar of his shirt just to slam him back with a strength he never thought she possessed._

"_WHERE IS SHE?" JJ shouted with such venom, such rage and pent-up emotions from the past couple of months that even Hotch was a bit scared. But Roberts just laughed even more._

"_Oh, dear! Well, I'm going to take a lucky guess here and assume that you are the 'Jen' she would call for so much! My, my, isn't it a pleasure to meet you?"_

"_WHERE IS SHE? TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, RIGHT NOW!"_

"_Oh boy, out of everyone she cried for, your name was the one I heard the most 'Jen please, help me' 'Jayje, make it stop' 'Jen, please, come get me' 'Jenny I wanna go home, please, please'"_

_When a loud, almost animalistic cry ripped out of JJ's chest, Hotch ran into the room and grabbed the woman by the waist. It was needed Morgan's help to pry her away from a hysterically laughing Roberts. The blonde struggled while being pulled away as she kept screaming on the top of her lungs._

"_WHERE IS SHE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS OUR EMILY?"_

"_Oh, Jenny. I told you already; you won't find 'your Emily' anywhere"_

_Hotch was sure Morgan would jump on Roberts, despite the officers now beginning to lead him out when the door of the room was slammed open. And inside ran Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia, both looking disheveled and out of breath._

"_We found her!"_

…

The profiler in him could certainly tried to interpret what Roberts kept saying in hundreds and millions different forms, but he would never have thought or imagined what they would find when they walked inside that basement.

…

"_She's not here!" Morgan howled, spinning around and landing a rough punch on the nearest surface, which turned out being a door for a very thin closet; too thin for any adult possibly fit inside._

_He didn't feel his knuckle crack, but he certainly heard the tiny cry that came from inside the closet._

…

"Good evening" The door for the small hospital room opening was what woke up Hotch from his slumber; he didn't know when or how he fell asleep, but the first thing his eyes searched for were the two girls whose been the only things in his mind lately. There they were, both still asleep, JJ still wrapped around the tiny brunette protectively and the little girl still looking scarily pale and vulnerable.

"Good evening, Dr. Robbins"

"And how is our little patient doing?" The blonde charismatic blonde asked while walking around the room, checking vitals and probably other things Hotch didn't particularly want to know.

Doctor Robbins was an old friend of Reid, one he vouched for on this _very _delicate and unique situation and she turned out to be more than qualified for the job. The woman was great with children, as in basically a child whisper, and was the only person who had been able to touch the traumatized little brunette other than JJ since her rescue.

Her calm and sweet persona and endless patience had slowly coaxed the little girl into letting herself be checked over without any sedation being required.

One of the few reliefs the team had since arriving on the hospital was when the blonde doctor had announced, after a careful examination that lasted the double the time it usually does, that the little brunette didn't have any internal bleeding and no broken bones in need of surgery, the broken bone on her arm being a simpler break that only required being manually set in place.

Hotch ran a hand through his hair "Well… She fell asleep pretty much after you left last time… Been asleep since"

"Hmm… You mean when I left two visits ago?" The blonde chuckled lightly as the Agent checked his watch in confusion. Indeed, it had been almost four hours since he last checked the time.

"Well… I must really be more tired than I thought"

Dr. Robbins hummed in agreement "I can imagine, and I'm really sorry for what I am about to say, but Spencer just asked me to tell you that he needs to talk to you, personally. He's in a private laboratory a few floors down, I'll show you the way as soon as I am done with the tiny one"

"Do they have any updates?" He asked hopefully as he got up from the uncomfortable chair. His back and his neck were already starting to complain.

"I believe so, yes, but I can't be sure"

"Of course" Hotch sighed and remained silent as Dr. Robbins finished her check up. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded, finishing writing down the updates "Yes, considering… Everything… She's perfectly fine. I might have someone else to run a few pulmonary tests on her, since she was struggling a little with her breathing when you first brought her in, even though there is a large chance of the struggle being simply caused by the panicked stated she was in. But just to be on the safe side…"

"Of course" His dark eyes drifted back to the little girl; she was so unbelievable tiny, so painfully fragile and so clearly terrified; it filled him with overwhelming sadness and guilt.

"Shall we, Agent Hotchner?" Her voice shook him awake and he nodded at her. One last glance at the girls – his girls – and he followed the doctor out the room.

"Lead the way"

…

_Morgan was surprised when they managed to get the closet open and inside sat a little child. Pale skin, dark hair and very tiny. He didn't know much about children, but the girl didn't look younger than 4, even though he thought that 4 year olds are supposed to be a bit bigger._

_She was looking up and flinched when the din light of the basement entered the pinch black dark inside the tiny closet and whimpered. Morgan stared for a moment, before bringing himself to spring in action._

"_Hey kid, it's okay… You're safe now"_

_His voice was soft and very gentle but it didn't seem to matter for the kid. She snapped her big doe dark eyes open and the genuine terror in them would bring the agent many nightmares for the nights to come. Especially when it drowned to him, as crazy as it sounded, that he knew those dark eyes. He knew them very well._

…

"So, you asked me to come here to tell me that you've got nothing?"

Hotch stared incredulously at the young genius in front of him. Spencer looked absolutely exhausted, more than Hotch has ever seen before. He looked like he was about to collapse anytime now.

As did all the other members of his team, to be honest.

"Well, you see, not quite" Reid started, moving around the laboratory that more looked like an organized chaos; papers thrown around in random directions, notes written on boards and paper notes sticking on the walls and many, many laboratory and technologic tools in every available surface "We have used every sample we've got; blood, skin tissue, saliva samples, urine samples, just about everything and ran all the possible tests we could think off"

"We have also asked Dr. Robbins for copies from every medical exam, including all the x-rays" A honey blonde woman wearing laboratory goggles and coat – and looked quite a bit like Dr. Robbins, Hotch noticed – started talking quickly and precisely. Something about her made her seem oddly similar to the young doctor fidgeting next to her "… And we have also contacted a very fascinating and very colorful woman who, somehow, managed to get us all the medical files and exams from the patient since her birth. Very sympatric, she was too. Unique."

Spencer cracked a smile "That's Garcia. You should see her on a good day, she can bright up the grumpiest of us without even trying"

"Well, surely I'd like to, if the opportunity comes up. Well, anyway" Just as quickly as she had gotten sideways, the honey blonde was all busyness and seriousness again "All those were reviewed and compared, I am fairly convinced that there wasn't a single thing we let pass us by"

"And we have got nothing but a perfectly normal, albeit alarmingly small and underweight for the age, 5 year old"

Hotch blinked slowly. Even Dr. Robbins – who had also been granted access to the entire investigation – looked confused.

"… So, you _did_ call him down here to tell him that you've got nothing" The doctor pointed out.

"No" The honey blonde insisted "We have called Agent Hotchner here to inform him that after all the tests we have ran, we have not found a single clue of how this, until now believed impossible deed, has been done. Not a trace of any drug, any chemical – known or unknown – nothing."

"Which leads us to the conclusion" Reid picked up "That whatever that has been done, wasn't done recently. He most likely changed her, of finished the process, we have also no way of knowing how long it took for the process to complete itself, at the very least a month ago. And that, tells us two things"

"… She was with that man as a child for at the very least an entire month" Hotch concluded. Reid nodded somberly.

"That and the fact that we'll never known how the de-aging process was done or whether or not it can be undone, not without studying the drugs and/or the process itself or somehow getting to learn what he knows"

"Agent Hotchner, I'm afraid that the only way I can help right now is by aiding Dr. Reid with the psychological tests and exams and help to determinate whether or not she still has a fully developed adult brain or if it has also been reverted to the one of a child"

"But she has her memories, at least some" The older man informed "She recognized us; all of us and JJ, the one she won't let go of? She's her best friend"

"We know, Hotch" Reid sighed "JJ also told me that she has answered a couple of questions only she could have answered, which proves further that she kept most, or all of her memories. But it does not mean that her brain is still the same"

"… And if it is the case and her brain has reverted to what one of a child, then she'll have all her memories, but the impulse, emotion control, coordination, logical thinking and skills of a 5 year old" The blonde's tone became darker, losing its previous perk.

"… What Dr. Isles means is that, if this theory is proven correct, then we might have an even bigger problem in our hands. We won't be dealing with a traumatized adult, but instead, a child with over 30 years of memories and traumas"

The four adults in the room feel into a somber silence, all of their hearts breaking for the hurt little girl sleeping a few floors above them, who has suffered so much and still had a world of hurt waiting ahead of her.

…

"Je-Jenny?"

"I'm here, sweetheart, I'm right here"

JJ had woken up from her dreamless, much needed sleep at the feeling of the little girl restlessly shifting in her arms. She quickly realized the brunette was stuck in the claws of what must have been a horrifying nightmare and gently coaxed her awake – which did nothing to prevent the oncoming small panic attack.

But thankfully enough, the blonde's warm embrace, gentle kisses and calm words were enough to get the child calm once again. The tiny brunette laid back against her chest, once again clinging to her shirt with one hand and two fingers from the other in her mouth; a comforting habit, often seen on slight older kids such as herself, victim of many forms of abuse.

The both of them remained quiet afterwards, JJ simply enjoying having her best friend back – well, sort of – and mentally repeating to herself that this was real, she was really there, as a tiny child, hurt and traumatized but finally safe and sound in her arms (from where JJ had no plans of letting her get off anytime soon) and the little girl basked in the feeling of safety the blonde has always given her, thankful for finally feeling warm again and trying hard to focus on the fact that the worst days of her life were finally over, the knowledge that the woman holding her would protect her from anything, that even though she was still terrified, still back into the very vulnerable body of a child, she was finally safe.

Their peaceful quiet kept being interrupted after every few minutes by the brunette calling the blonde's name, needing to hear along with feel, that the blonde was in fact there.

She couldn't stop to remember those few moments after her team arrived where she was convinced that her brain had to be playing tricks with her, that there was no way that they were truly there for her; that the worst of her living nightmare was finally over.

…

_The little girl backed away from Derek as if he was about to hit her, cowering and whimpering in fear, breaking the man's heart._

_A female police officer tried to talk to the little girl next, attempting to coax her out of the tiny little place she barely fit into, but didn't have any luck._

_It was until a very familiar voice – a voice she and probably her entire team has always associated with safety and warmth – reached her ears that the little girl momentarily stopped her struggles._

"_Emily?"_

_It was soft, she probably shouldn't have heard it on top of her own struggles but she did. Her eyes flew forwards on their own accord and she could not believe in what she was seeing._

"_Em? Is that you?"_

_Her best friend, one of the first people in the entire world to care about her and love her for who she was, the person she dreamed the most of coming to her rescue, the blue eyes she longed to see again; JJ, the actual JJ, not a fragment of her imagination, was right there, kneeling in front of her with shocked and unbelieving tear filled eyes._

"… _Is that really you, sweetheart?"_

_The term of endearment brought out the first sob and when her tiny arms reached out for her on their own accord, JJ didn't hesitate to pull her into a desperate embrace._

"_Oh my… Oh my how is that… Emily, is it really you? Emmy…" The blonde cried, not understanding how this could be possible but knowing in her heart that the tiny child almost clawing up her neck in her haste to get as close as possible was, in fact, her best friend; her sister of heart, one of the people she loved the most on the entire world._

"_Jen… Jen… Jenny…" The little girl managed to gasp out between ragged breaths and uncontrollably sobbing, feeling the familiar perfume of her friend's hair washing over her, slowly convincing her brain that she was really there "Jenny y-you ca-cam-me! Yo-you fo-fon-found me-e! I kne-knew yo-u wo-uld! I kne-ew i-t!"_

_The child's broken words dissolved the blonde into uncontrollable sobs; not caring about the cops and the rest of the team standing around her. She began to rock on her knees, back and forth, cradling the little girl close as she kept repeating like a mantra that 'she knew'._

…

"Jen?"

"Yeah?" They still hadn't moved; JJ was pretty sure both had drifted off a few times at some points but she had no intention of moving; this was the most content she felt in two months. She kept rubbing Emily's tiny back and playing with her baby soft shoulder length hair and gently nudged her when the brunette stopped speaking "What's that, baby?"

The blonde cracked her neck to try and take a look on the girls face, but Emily was not about to leave her safe place on her chest. So the – now older, she supposed – girl patiently waited for the little one to gather her thoughts and say what she wanted.

After a couple minutes Emily took a deep breath and spoke in a whisper, refusing to look up to her friend's eyes.

"… Wha-what's gonna ha-happen to me no-ow?"

Her voice shook with barely contained fear and she felt the blonde sigh underneath her, tightening her arms around her.

"I don't know, baby. I wish I knew, but I really don't" JJ softly spoke, knowing that adult or child, Emily would not appreciate her not telling the truth. But before the brunette could get worked up, the blonde bowed her head again, now gently forcing her friend to raise her head with two fingers under her chin "But hey, Emily, look at me" They child hesitated but did. JJ gave her a small smile "… I do know that, whatever happens, I am going to be right here, right by your side no matter what; I'm going to protect you from everything, Emily, even if that's the last thing I do" Blue eyes filled with tears when she saw the brown eyes do "I've failed you once, my sweet girl, and I will never do it again. I love you so much, Emily, adult or child I'm staying by your side; I'll take care of you and make sure you stay safe, you understand me? I am never le-letting you leave my sight a-again, you hear me? Never again, Em. Never."

"You… Yo-you pro-promise?" Fear and uncertainty dripped from the little girl's voice. Had the situation been different, she would never let herself sound so weak and needy but the raw truth was; she somehow was a kid again, a helpless, scared, nobody's child that had just been through unspeakable, horrifying things. The only thing she wanted was to never have to leave the blonde's arms.

JJ looked deep into her eyes, trying to swallow her tears and attempted to convey all of her emotions in that one look, all of her love, care, affection and honesty as she spoke with strength and conviction.

"I promise, Emily. No matter what, I promise you that I am not going anywhere and I will never let anyone take you away from me again. I promise that I'll keep you safe, sweetheart. I love you."

Emily sobbed and despite the pain in many parts of her body, she all but threw herself on the blonde's neck, wrapping her arms around it tightly while sobbing on her shoulder.

"I… I… I lo-love you to-too, Jen-en"

JJ closed her eyes and held her closer and when she opened her eyes, she finally noticed her boyfriend standing by the door with a big smile on his face and – she swears – tears on his eyes.

The girls didn't know, but when JJ made her promise for the little girl, he silently had made his own. He would be there for them, protect them, do whatever it took so that Emily would never have to through anymore pain, he would be there to keep her safe and be the rock JJ would need him to be, for how long they needed him, no matter what.

And Aaron Hotchner did not break his promises.

**SO, since I already have two more stories on the going and a one shot book (btw, I'm turning Family Of The Heart in a book of just team-family-centric book and am starting a Jemily one shots books) I am not sure if I should or not continue this one. What do you guys think? It's something you'd be interested in reading? Let me know ;)**


	2. I Get To Go Home With You?

**Hello guys! You asked, so you shall receive! I was so overwhelmed by the response for this story! It was something that kind of came out of nowhere and the first chapter kind wrote itself, so I am very glad you guys liked it! And yes, one of the reasons why I'm doing this is because, just as you guys pointed out, there are not many De-aged Emily stories out there, let alone ones where she's the only one. And for the ones who are not very fans of JJ/Hotch pairing, here comes a little secret: neither am I :) I am not kidding when I say this story simply wanted to exist and wrote itself, I just typed it :)**

**So, little question: There's no Will/Henry in this story, but we can totally have Haley/Jack. In that case, Haley would be still alive and she and Hotch are divorced. Or, we can not have them at all. What do you guys prefer? Should we give little Em a brother? And if we do, will Jack be older or younger than her? Please, give me your vote on the comments :)**

**Next chapter we'll get the whole team together for the first time! Yay!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this little piece. I know I fell even more in love with little Emily as I wrote it ;)**

**Trigger Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, violence and PTSD**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Not the Criminal Minds characters or other characters you may recognize from somewhere else. **

**2\. I Get To Go Home With You?**

JJ sat on the middle of the hospital bed, her legs dangling from the edge, only the tip of her toes touching the ground. In her lap sat a quiet little girl and she had one arm securely wrapped around her, her free hand resting on the tiny knees, palm up and fingers spread. She would wiggle them from time to time, occasionally earning a giggle that sent waves of warmth straight to her heart.

She never quite knew just how appealing her hand apparently was, but given the time little Emily has been thoroughly distracted playing with it, there must be something very interesting there that she wasn't aware of.

She wiggled her fingers again and a tiny hand wrapped itself around them to keep them still and the tiny girl looked up, smiling shyly and giggling at the blonde staring down at her.

"Oh! That's amazing! Em, did you hear that?" JJ tightened the arm around her to catch her attention and the dark eyes drifted across the room in confusion.

"Huh?"

The three adults chuckled at how adorable little Emily was, naturally turning her head to her favorite person in the world (aka. JJ) waiting for an explanation. Despite the entire situation, Emily sure was an adorable kid and didn't have to do much to melt even the coldest of hearts. She already had the entire team, Dr. Robbins, Dr. Isles and the two nurses that took care of her the previous week, all wrapped in her tiny little finger.

"Did you hear what Dr. Robbins said, baby?"

Emily shook her head and looked concerned for a moment, but when JJ's bright smile never faltered, she relaxed.

"Well, I said that you are doing very, very well and, although I'd like to see you soon, say four days from now?" She spoke the last sentence for the couple in the room. They nodded.

"I'll make sure to make a appoint before we leave" JJ assured. The other blonde nodded and returned her attention to the frowning little girl.

"… I don't see any reason to keep you here any longer"

"… I get to go home?" Emily's tiny voice asked insecurely. Dr. Robbins nodded with a big smile.

"Yes you do! Right now if you want to!" JJ and Hotch were smiling too, excited to finally be able to take the girl away from the sterile ambient of the hospital. They knew just how much Emily Prentiss detested hospitals, so that made them even happier to finally be able to get her out.

But Emily's frown deepened and she suddenly looked very upset "But… I don't wanna go home. I wanna stay here"

JJ and Hotch's eyes went wide and they looked at each other in utter surprise.

Well, _that _was _almost_ as unexpected as going to rescue their teammate and find her in a 5 year old form had been.

It has already been two weeks since the rescue and Emily had been in the hospital ever since. She made a lot of progress, both physically and emotionally, but there was still a very long road ahead of her, that's for sure.

After refusing to talk to no one other than JJ or get out of her embrace for two entire days, Emily had slowly started to settle down. She started by talking, in a very small voice and still very hesitantly, with Hotch, who had barely left the hospital since they arrived. He had slept every night on a uncomfortable chair and only ever left when there was something urgent regarding Emily's case, be it make sure nothing got out, or make sure Roberts was going to pay for what he'd done or help Reid and Isles with anything he could.

Hotch didn't mind how exhausted he was or how much his back was killing him, though; one afternoon he and JJ had managed to get Emily enticed in a silly conversation and when the little girl suddenly grabbed two of his finger in her whole fist, smiling up at him, everything was worth it.

Emily had also been through various tests with Reid and Isles, mostly of them that she only accepted to do if JJ stayed with her. The two girls were in absolute awe of the fact that they literally found Reid's female version. Dr. Isles was just as insanely smart as Reid, easily going toe to toe with him, and just as clueless as he was when it came to social skills. And if it wasn't enough, she was just as likely to randomly bring out a (most of time useless), completely random curious fact out of absolutely nowhere. Plus, she had the same kind of unique innocence and genuineness that had always made him so easily loveable. JJ assumed it had to be a genius thing. Emily soon had taken to calling the woman Dr. SheReid and would giggle every time at the confusion on her face. JJ would laugh when she saw the exact same look on Reid's.

The various tests confirmed what Hotch and JJ had already learned by spending so much time around Emily; the girl was a kid exactly like any 5 year old who went through some heavy trauma would be. Her brain was absolutely as of a child, only with more than 30 years worth of memories.

Emily's attention span was no better than of a regular 5 year old; Hotch and JJ soon found out that she had absolute no interest in more adult movies or TV shows, but would spend the entire day watching Disney and cartoons if you let her. She had the logical thinking of a normal 5 year old, which could explain how quickly she had developed quite a lot of separation anxiety from the blonde; when she was hurt, suffering and scared JJ wasn't there, but as soon as JJ _was_ there, she was safe, warm, loved, cared for and protected. So in her child's mind, if JJ was near she was safe and fine, but if she wasn't, she's in danger and vulnerable.

Other tests, the medical ones ran by Dr. Robbins, had revealed that the little girl had developed a low risk case of asthma, mainly caused by her emotional state, but also by the less than ideal ambient she was kept in. That was just another concern linked to her PTSD; most of the panic attacks she had suffered (usually trigged by nightmares or flashbacks) ended up resulting in terrible asthma attacks as well.

But Emily Prentiss was still Emily Prentiss. Slowly they could see her personality shining through the trauma and it made them smile. She was still their stubborn, sassy, quick witted, kind, loving, determinate and strong Emily Prentiss.

So, Emily Prentiss refusing to be discharged from the hospital?

"Sweetheart?" JJ coaxed, raising her bowed head with two fingers under her chin, trying to find her eyes "… Why don't you want to get out?"

Emily remained silent, biting her bottom lip and avoiding JJ's eyes until she realized that she would have to answer at some point. Her eyes filled with tears.

"… Cuz I'm not 'lone here, but I'm 'lone home…" Her voice lowered even more in a frightened whisper "… If I go home, the monsters will get me back"

_The monsters._

That was a big concern for all the adults caring for the little girl.

Well, as any other child, it was normal that Emily would automatically associate the man who did what he did to her to a monster, but what concerned everyone was the plural form she always used.

Never the monster. Always the **monsters**.

With gentle prodding, coaxing and child psychology methods, Reid confirmed his suspicions that two of said 'monsters' went by the names of Benjamin Cyrus (the cult leader that once beat up Emily to a shaking, bloody plump) and Ian Doyle. Considering they already knew Emily still had her adult memories, this also wasn't a surprise, but the major concern was that there weren't just _three_ monsters.

Emily had never shared with any of them, but now it was clear as the day that there were other 'monsters' in their dear friend's hidden past, much more pain and heartache than what she had ever allowed them to know before.

JJ's eyes widened when she realized they had never talked to the little girl about what would happen after she left the hospital and now Emily thought they would take her to her apartment and simply abandon her there.

"Oh, Em… Sweetie, you are not going back to your apartment"

Emily looked confused "I'm not? Why?"

"Because, Emily" Hotch slowly approached the two girls and bent down in front of them, his face level with the little brunette's "… At least right now, while we can't find a way to revert this, you are a child. And children can't live by themselves"

"But… Where I'm gonna go?" Emily dropped her little head to the side. Suddenly her eyes widened and she jumped, turning her body around to face a startled JJ "I won't go with mother, right?"

JJ blinked "What?"

"_No_!" JJ's eyes widened. That was the loudest she had heard the brunette during these two weeks (not counting the times she cried out in her sleep) "No! Jayje, please! I'll be good, I p'omise!" She shifted around again and looked at Hotch, wide eyes overflowing with tears, pleading with him "Please! I can stay alone, I'll be a good girl! Please, I don't wanna go with her, please!"

"Emily!" JJ called, watching the little girl working herself up into a panic attack. She grabbed Emily from under her armpits and shifted her around, so she was kneeling on her  
thighs, their heads almost at the same level "Hey, it's okay sweet girl, it's alright…" The blonde gently blew some cold air into the little girl's face. She didn't know why, but it always did the trick to snap her out of her panicked state, at least enough for her to be able to hear her out "You're okay, baby, you are not going with her or anyone else. We won't ever let anyone take you away, remember? Remember that I promised you?"

Emily relaxed and nodded with a little whimper "Then where I'll go?"

The couple shared a concerned look. Hotch gently sat down next to JJ and started slowly.

"Emily… I think you might know by now that… JJ and I, well… We're together"

The two adults held their breath, waiting for her reaction all while Dr. Robbins watched on with interest. Emily didn't even flinch, bailing up her tiny fists and rubbing her stinging eyes as she spoke offhandedly.

"Mmhmm. I knew for a looooong time, before the bad man took me away an' made me little" She stopped rubbing her eyes with a sigh and looked between the couple "Why?"

The two blinked.

"You knew?" JJ squeaked. Emily tilted her head in confusion, trying to pry JJ's hands out from under her armpits so she could lean in and rest against her chest; her body was still weak and healing and she got tired very easily.

"It was a secret? But everyone knows!"

"Excuse me?" Hotch was agape. Another unusual sight. _Unusual things just kept happening those days. Huh._

"Is true" Emily still hadn't noticed how shocked the two were; she was way too busy making herself comfortable against the blonde's chest. She grabbed JJ's hand not supporting her back and put it on top of her tummy "Pen an' Reid an' Morgan an' Rossi an' Anderson…"

"Even Anderson?" Hotch grumbled. Emily nodded and sighed in content as JJ began to rub her tummy in small, soothing circled.

"… 'An Gideon knew you would, soon, you know, before he _goed _away… And Morgan says Elle used to think so too"

JJ blinked as Hotch just stared. They came back to reality when Dr. Robbins chuckled. JJ sighed.

"That's tomorrow's issue, right now, Emily; we have to talk to you about something"

"Hmmhm?" Her cute doe eyes looked up from her head laid on JJ's chest. She was pretty comfortable, cradled like a baby in the blonde's arm and with the rubbing on her tummy; her eyelids would start to drop soon.

"Well," Hotch started "Two days ago, you remember I went away for the afternoon?"

Emily nodded "I missed you" Her cheeks went hot and her eyes lowered. What they say about children not being able to help but be brutally honest was true and she was still trying not to get mortified by it. It was like she had completely lost her filter.

JJ smiled when Hotch's cheeks went red too and his eyes sparkled. Yep, little Emily had wrapped everyone around her tiny little finger within a week's notice.

"… I missed you too, sweetie" And if she wasn't so mortified herself, Emily's eyes would have jumped out of its sockets at the admission. JJ, after months getting to know the_ real_ Aaron Hotchner – including two months where he was literally her rock and life-safer, keeping her going and sane – wasn't surprised at all. Aaron Hotchner was all mushy inside, a big teddy bear, with an enormous heart "… Well, that afternoon the rest of the team and I went to move all of JJ's things to my apartment…"

"You moving in together?" Emily gasped and clapped her little hands – or the closest to it she could manage with her left wrist in a cast "Are you getting married too?"

Hotch went as white as a paper and JJ's eyes went comically wide. Dr. Robbins – who, in all fairness everyone had forgotten was still there – was just enjoying the show, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She chuckled.

Emily smirked. JJ playfully glared at her, knowing full well that her friend had done this intentionally.

"Oh, you cheeky little thing" Emily giggled wildly when the hand rubbing her tummy began to tickle her instead. She pulled the offending limb away and tried to glare darkly to the blonde. Key word; tried. She was just too adorable and JJ kissed her forehead "Point is; Hotch had a room that was pretty much a place to store garbage…"

"… Excuse me?" He sounded offended. And went ignored.

"… So the team did a few little changes and turned it into a awesome bedroom. Oh! And guess what color they painted the walls?"

Emily, again contently leaning against JJ's chest hummed in thoughts for a while before shrugging.

"I dunno. What color?"

"Blue!"

Emily's eyes brightened and she gasped "That's my favorite color!"

"I know!" The blonde chuckled. Then she grew very nervous. Her wide blue eyes looked up at her boyfriend "Well… Well, Em… We were kind of… Well…"

"Sweetheart" Hotch decided to step in. He was feeling very nervous as well, but was trying to push it to the back of his head. Emily stared at him with confused wide dark eyes "JJ and I… We have been wondering, well, we kinda of figured that it would be better if you… Came home with us?"

The room went quiet.

JJ held her breath. Hotch tried to remain neutral, eyes locked with the little girl's.

She blinked. And looked very confused out of sudden. Her eyes started to burn.

"Yo-you want m-me to go home wi-wiff you?"

"Yes Emily" Hotch gave a reassuring smile "We would really love it if you'd come stay with us"

"Bu-but… We dunno till when I-I will b-be a little gi-girl. It can be a _long _time!" Her head tilted to look at her best friend next. JJ smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

"We know, baby. And we want you, to take care of you for as long as you need, be it a couple of days or many years… Even after you're big. We don't ever want to let you go, Em. Ever."

The little girl looked back at Hotch, seeing nothing but honesty in his eyes. Tears started to stream down her face, she looked back up to JJ, not being able to believe her luck just yet. She felt her little heart warm up, a foreign feeling that was slowly beginning to become somewhat familiar.

"I get to stay wiff you?"

JJ blinked her own tears and the vulnerability and hope in her best friend, turned child's voice. She pulled Emily closer in a tight embrace and started to kiss her forehead and cheeks and nose and the top of her head. Emily giggled and pushed herself up to wrap her arms around JJ's neck.

"We love you, Emily Prentiss, no matter what, little or big, adult or child, we will always love you and we will always protect and take care of you" Emily squeezed the blonde's neck tighter and opened her eyes to look at Hotch. He was also smiling.

"We're not letting go of you Prentiss; we are a family. Don't you ever forget it."

JJ gently pulled Emily away to set her in her previous position. Emily reached her little hand out towards Hotch and the man slowly held out his hand. She took a firm hold of two of his fingers, feeling JJ's free hand start to rub her tummy again.

It didn't take long for sleep to come; laying in there, safe and sound in JJ's loving arms, listening to her soft humming and clinging to Hotch's calloused hand, his expressive eyes watching over her, Emily had never before felt so loved. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**What did big Emily hide from her friends all this time? What happened to her to make her so scared? How is she going to adapt, out of the hospital, back into the real world, as a child? How is going to be the new family's adaptation? Will the team ever figure out a antidote? So many questions…**

**For the ones of you who also read my other stories, you can expect an update on A Second Chance To Believe and maybe on The Judge's Game tomorrow. Maybe I'll post a one shot too, but I'm still not sure in which book… Anyway, give me your thoughts!**


	3. Everything Always Happens For a Reason

**Hello guys! The response to this story has been so amazing, I cannot believe in it! Thank you so much!**

**Anyway, today's chapter is a bit small but it had to end exactly where it did. I'll try to make an extra big chapter next. Hope you enjoy it!**

**(And I see a few Rizzoli and Isles fans reading this story… More characters may or may not make a participation sooner or later. And we are definitely seeing sweet Dr. SheReid again, pretty soon ;))**

**Trigger Warnings: Mentions of violence against a child.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Not Criminal Minds, not Rizzoli and Isles, not Grey's Anatomy… Just borrowing their characters for a while ;) **

**3\. Everything Always Happens For a Reason**

To everyone's surprise, Emily had actually reached out for Dr. Robbins and Dr. Isles to give them hugs just before she got to go home. Quick, nervous hugs, but a huge improvement from the state she was when she first arrived two weeks ago.

She got a bit overwhelmed when they walked out of her private room and into the crowded hallway, but JJ was carrying her (because she was still a quite a bit of pain) and soothed her easily, like she always did.

When they reached Hotch's black car and she spotted the car seat installed in the back seat for her, she felt like the weight of the reality was finally catching up to her.

Before, when she was still being held by the bad man, she didn't have the time to even think about the fact that she was now a child; she became all that much terrified, with no control over her emotions and, really, all that seemed to matter was that she had became even more vulnerable and unable to fight back. And in the hospital, she was too stuck between terror and relief, soaking up in the feeling of safety and love to really let herself _think._

But now it all seemed more real and the couple immediately took notice in how withdrawn she became on the ride home. They exchanged looks but let her be for the time being.

"We're here, Em, we're home" JJ smiled back at her before jumping out of the car.

_Home_

The word echoed in her head. Home, with Hotch and JJ. Home, with people to love and care for her, expecting nothing but her own happiness in return. Home with the two people who always made her feel the safest she ever felt.

It sounded like what all the other kids she knew said about their own homes.

She thought that now she could kind of understand why they were all so happy when school was done for the day and they get to go back home.

JJ gave another of her beautiful smiles as she unbuckled her from the seat. She automatically all but jumped in the blonde's arms and cuddled close, smiling when she kissed the top of her head.

Hotch closed the trunk, carrying his, JJ's and Emily's bags that Rossi and Garcia had packed for them while they were at the hospital.

Emily had been more than a little skeptical when she learned Penelope had been the one to choose her new clothes and surprisingly relieved when she found out Derek had gone with her. If he hadn't, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be wearing a new Justice League shirt in this very moment.

"Jay, did you tell her?"

"Nope" JJ reached her boyfriend and both started to make their way to the elevators "Em, we gotta warn you of something. Nothing bad, I promise"

The kid had started to tense up, but relaxed at the reassurance. She then looked at the blonde curiously "Then what?"

"The rest of the team" Hotch spoke instead "They're all waiting upstairs"

"Oh" She bit her lip, not really knowing what to feel. JJ gently jolted her on her hip.

"But they won't be upset if you don't want them to stay long, alright?" She promised "They really just wanted to welcome you and see you for a minute"

"That's okay…" She decided. Although she was pretty tired, she wouldn't mind to see the rest of her family. She missed them.

When they got to the 5th floor and Hotch unlocked the door, she smiled at all of their smiling faces.

Yeah, although she was insecure, she was happy to see them.

"Welcome home, bela!" Rossi was the first to speak. He came closer but didn't try to touch her, seeing how she instinctively had tightened her grip on JJ's shirt "We missed you, Emily and we are all very happy to have you back"

"Well… Not really the same me, though" A blush appeared in her cheeks. Reid stepped up.

"Actually, Emily, after all the research and tests we have gone through, I can scientifically affirm that you are the same Emily we all know and love… Only…"

"Pint sized" JJ completed, her serene voice always so soothing for the brunette's nerves. She smiled and giggled a bit when she saw Penelope physically restraining herself from grabbing her in a bear hug.

"Pen, you can hug me" Although she assured, her grip on JJ didn't loose up. Garcia got the message and stepped forwards, carefully hugging the little girl close when she leaned towards her, but never getting out of JJ's arms.

"Oh, my Tiny Raven Warrior Princess, I'm so glad you're out of the hospital! I missed you so much, Em!"

Emily giggled and returned to JJ's chest "I missed you too, Pen! An' JJ said you deco'ated my new room?"

The blonde visibly brightened up, excitedly bouncing on her feet "Yes, that I did! Do you want to see it now?"

She looked at JJ, as if asking for permission. She kissed her in the cheek and put her down on her feet, holding out her hand instead.

"Let's go!"

It took everything for Garcia not to yelp in adorableness when Emily also reached for her hand, letting both blondes to guide her.

Hotch had been standing right beside JJ, studying his agents. He instantly noticed how uncertain Derek looked and how he didn't even try to get anywhere close to the little girl. He walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You should talk to her"

The younger man sighed "I don't know, Hotch… She was terrified of me…"

"During her rescue? She was terrified of everything, Morgan. Even JJ had a hard time with her in the ambulance"

"Still, Hotch… She was very uncomfortable around me in the hospital too. It's not like how she's with you or Rossi and Reid"

His boss raised an eyebrow "I was in the hospital almost 24/7 for two weeks, barely leaving her bedside, Morgan. And still, all I can get from her is a few sentences here and there and _now_ I can get her to hold my hand for a bit. But in the first few days, she wouldn't even look at me and start shaking as soon as she heard my voice. She went through unbelievable trauma and is making remarkable progress, but you gotta bear with her." He spoke, his tone harsh "Reid was also there almost every day doing tests with her and it took three days for him to get her out of JJ's lap with him around. None of this is easy, but let me tell you something Morgan; she needs you. So be patient, gentle and be there for her. She'll open up to you eventually"

The younger man listened attentively to every word his boss said, emotion visible in his eyes. Then, without a single word he nodded. Hotch patted his shoulder again and decided it was best to go join the other two men in the living room and give some alone time for the girls.

…

"Kittens!"

Garcia laughed at the little girl's loud exclamation. Her heart melted when she saw her start bouncing on her feet, tugging JJ's hand excitedly.

"JJ! Look! There's kittens everywhere!"

"I know, baby! Isn't it pretty?"

"Mhhmm" She nodded and smiled up to the other blonde "I love it, Pen!"

"Ow, my Wonder Girl, I knew you would!"

"Now, go on" JJ gently tugged the girl forwards "Go explore. This is _your _room now"

The room was beautiful and clearly decorated specifically for her, with much thought and care behind every detail, she could tell. The walls were painted in her favorite shade of baby blue, drawings of kittens and little white paws scattered around. The mobile was all white and the bed's duvet was purple and blue. There was a small desk with a purple little chair, next to a white tall cabinet with many drawers that she could tell were already filled with art supplies and probably more fun things only Penelope Garcia would think of. The curtains were also purple and, on top of her bed there was a mix of white/blue/purple pillows and stuffed kittens.

Definitely nothing like a bedroom adult Emily Prentiss would wish for but little Emily? She was in absolute awe, almost scared of stepping inside and mess something up by accident.

The two blondes traded a glance, smiling at the look on Emily's face and JJ stepped forwards, knowing Emily would be more comfortable to explore with her there. She sat down on a small purple carpet by the side of the bed, right on the center of the room, in front of a huge TV hanging on the wall.

The brunette stepped forwards, looking around once again, noticing small details like the night light on the wall by the bed, the few framed pictures on the shelves on the TV's wall, the small cabinet under the TV, filled with a vast collection of DVDs.

As predicted, however, she didn't go around exploring, and shyly made her way to JJ instead. The blonde smiled and motioned with her head for the other to join them in the floor. She did with a huge smile on her face, watching as Emily kept looking around, two little fingers of her un-casted hand finding their way into her mouth.

"Are those _all _Disney movies?" The little girl asked. Penelope laughed and nodded.

"_Someone _told me you seemed to like them quite a lot in the hospital"

Emily giggled, cheeks going red "I like them, yeah"

"And you see over there?" The bubbly blonde pointed to the cabinet by the desk "I got you plenty of art material and Disney coloring books… And a few other things"

"Thank you, Pen" She said with a small, but genuine smile. Both blondes noticed her expression changing, slowly into a sad face. She was standing up by JJ's sitting form, her casted hand on her shoulder and the blonde grabbed her by the waist, gently tugging her.

"What's it, Em?"

She sighed "Is just… I dunno. I love the room, like… So much!" Her little face contorted into a puzzled frown "… But… It's a kiddies room… And it's like, I _really _like it…"

JJ gave her a sympathetic smile, catching on the girl's drifting. She was used to figure out Emily's jumbled thoughts for her those days "… It's confusing to really feel like a kid again, huh? Like the things kids like, want to do the things they do, think like them…"

Emily nodded sadly. Penelope watched on as JJ carefully brought the girl into her embrace.

Sometimes, with so much that was going on with the little girl, it was easy for them to forget that on top of _everything_, she was also still struggling with becoming a child again and not just with the 'having the vulnerable and week body of a child' but also with feeling like a child again.

It had to be scary. Not recognize your own emotions, your own thoughts and go through something like this while recovering from two months in captivity in the hands of a maniac? Penelope's heart broke for the little girl and more than anything, she was amazed by her. If she was in her place, she had absolutely no idea how she would deal with any of it. That just proved how strong Emily Prentiss really was, even if she didn't feel like it at the moment.

"Are you sleepy, baby? It's time for your meds, how about we take a little nap after you eat something and take them, huh?" JJ offered gently, knowing very well simply for the way Emily's tiny body was sagging against hers that she was starting to feel pain and that a nap was needed.

Another person who Penelope had learned to admire even more in the past two weeks: JJ. Only the people who have seen her before they found Emily knew how much the brunette's abduction had destroyed her, how lost she was. Nobody had seen it coming the way that she suddenly filled herself with strength and stepped up as soon as she first laid her eyes on her best friend and found her the way she did.

That JJ had very strong maternal instincts was no surprise for anyone (she has always been team mom, after all) but the way she immediately took charge and took Emily under her wing? It was almost like the little girl was her own.

Always one to believe that everything always happens for a reason, as she watched JJ get up with Emily and the little girl snuggles closer to her, she started to wonder.

Was it possible that, perhaps, something as terrible as what had happened to Emily had happened so something very beautiful could happen next?

Penelope followed the other blonde back to the living-room and inside the kitchen.

_Well, _she thought _I'm pretty sure something beautiful is already starting to happen._

She smiled when she saw Hotch's eyes follow JJ and Emily from his place on the couch until their disappeared inside the kitchen.

_Yep. Something beautiful is definitely going to come out of this. _

**Baby Em is finally home! A real home this time!**

**So, who agrees with Pen? Is something beautiful coming out of this entire mess? **

**Next chapter we'll get to see little Em's first days of adaptation with JJ and Hotch and also her getting used to be a child again (since, as said, she never had the time to really process her new reality).**

**Also, flashbacks are going to start. What do you guys want to learn? What happened to Em in her stay with Roberts? What her first childhood was like? Who are the other monsters? How was her relationship with everyone of the team before? Lemme know ;)**

**I'll be updating soon, I promise! See ya! **


	4. Let Me See Them One Last Time

**Hey guys! So, I don't know if it was because I was listening to some really sad songs as I wrote this chapter but I cried. A lot. As in, having to stop for a while before keep going. Just something to keep in mind…**

**Major shout out for the anon that let me know that I had uploaded the wrong chapter! Thank you so much! Here comes the actual chapter!**

**Trigger Warnings: Rape, violence, abuse (heavy chapter, guys, I'm warning ya)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ;)**

4\. Let Me See Them One Last Time

_"Ple-please d-don-don't." The brunette sobbed as quietly as she could; her entire body hurt, she was so exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep and never wake up again. But she kept holding on, she had to hold on. Just until they found her; just a little bit longer until they would come for her. She knew it. "P-please s-sto-op."_

_"Shut up." She heard the fist connecting with her already bruised ribs before she could feel it. When the pain processed, she chocked on the scream that tried to leave her lips._

_He leaned down, his body resting heavily on top of her, his hot breath hitting her face. She tried desperately to look away, pretending be somewhere else, anywhere else. _

_Wrong move._

_"Look at me, little bitch"_

_Her body was shaking, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to disobey him, to call him names and struggle against his grip. She wanted to prove, if to no one else, to herself that she was still there; that she still had some fight in her; that he hadn't won just yet._

_But she couldn't. And perhaps, more than all the pain being inflicted on her broken body, what truly hurt the most was the embarrassment she felt as she complied. When she obeyed him._

_"That's right, that's a good girl." He growled on her ear, the hand that wasn't holding her hands over her head starting to run down her body making her shiver. His hand found its way between her legs and she gasped._

_"Ple-a-plase no… No mo-more" She cried out in a tiny voice, her body trying to break free even as she knew she couldn't. Knowing she no longer had enough strength left._

_He'd punish her. _

_He'd hurt her._

_He's scar her._

_He'd break her._

_"Don't be a bad girl, sweetheart. Stop fighting, just take this… We both know you like it." His hand reached her entrance, finding it wet. It wasn't her fault; it was her body's automatic response to the stimulations he did. He liked to do this sometimes; play with her body, stimulate her against her will, force her body to react. She always cried for hours afterwards, the disgust and self-loathing hurting her way more than all the times he forced himself on her while dry until she bleed._

_It was after the first time he did this that she truly felt herself start to break. The first time she cried out their names in a pain induced delirium; like they could hear her if she just screamed their names loud enough._

_He laughed "I'll miss this… We won't be able to do this soon… We don't want to tear you apart in the middle when you're tiny and fragile, do we? No, no, no" He laughed even harder "We'll need you in a single piece for when they get here, huh? Yes, we will" _

_He was caressing her body. He was controlling every inch of her. He was owning her. He was breaking her._

_She wanted to go back home. She wanted JJ's arms around her and her lips kissing the top of her head, Rossi's calm voice soothing her, Hotch's silent protectiveness easing her, Reid trying to make her laugh, Penelope hovering over her, Morgan promising to kill whoever tried to go anywhere near her ever again._

_She wanted her family._

_"Plea-se do-on-on't.. Ple-as-se." She cried out and he took his hand off of her. She felt relieved for one second before the sound of a zipper being undone made the panic wash over her: She no longer cared about her pride or how pathetic she looked as she cried out and tried to get away from him. She started to scream their names. Beg them to save her._

_**Derek, please, find me. Hotch hurry up, please hurry up.**_

_**Rossi, it hurts! I can't take it anymore! Pen, please, I want to go home. Reid, please, please!**_

_**Jayje! Jayje please, come and get me! Jen, please! I want you, Jen! Please come get me, Jen! Hotch!**_

_"Shhhh, it's okay." He whispered on her ear as he positioned himself on her entrance. "They'll come for you… It just won't be for a while."_

_She closed her eyes as a terrified scream got lost into the dark night._

…

Emily couldn't remember what happened to her during her time in captivity before she got turned into a kid, but she knew it was bad. Even worse than it was after, when he would throw her around and hit, burn and squeeze her arms.

She knew, however, that most of her nightmares involved her lost memories of that time and the absolute terror in which she always woke up was how she knew how terrible it must have been. She was thankful she could never remember anything when she woke up.

"Well, if isn't the prettiest girls in the world!" Hotch complimented with a big smile when JJ walked inside the kitchen in her pajamas, an also pajama clad Emily tiredly resting her head on her shoulder. The little brunette smiled shyly "Good morning, you two"

"Good morning, handsome" JJ smiled back and leaned in, pecking him in the lips. She was concerned for a moment but Emily giggled, looking between them.

"That's so weird!" She giggled more, wrinkling her nose at the two. JJ laughed and Hotch smirked, tickling the girl on her armpit. He was delighted that, when she flinched away, it was with an adorable laugh instead of fear.

"Oh my God!" JJ widened her eyes at her boyfriend "You made breakfast? And didn't burn down the house?"

"I'm wounded, Jennifer. Is that what you really think of me?" He pretended to be hurt. Emily started laughing again and pointed to the corner of the counter, where a few takeout boxes were. JJ raised an amused brown at him "… Alright, alright, I may have bought it, BUT I woke up extra early to go buy it, so I deserve the credit"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure…" The blonde tapped her index finger on her chin, looking at the little girl with a 'thoughtful' face "What do you think, Em? Does he deserve the credit or not?"

The brunette mimicked her position and looked very serious. Then she smiled and nodded "Yeah, he does"

"Yes!" Hotch cheered, punching the air for good measure "And do I get a prize?"

JJ laughed and looked at the little girl "How about a little kiss, huh, Em? You think he deserves it?"

Emily smiled shyly but nodded. Hotch playfully gasped and let JJ to pull him by the shirt. His smile could split his face in a half when his girlfriend kissed his cheek and then Emily did too, hiding into the blonde's neck quickly after. JJ mirrored his smile, a small conversation happening with no words between them.

Emily was starting to get comfortable around Hotch, she was healing. Slowly, but surely. And stealing their hearts more and more every second in the meanwhile.

"Well, what you ladies say we go eat before everything gets cold, huh?

…

Since it was Emily's first entire day out of the hospital, the couple decided to stay all day inside, simply enjoying each other's companies and helping the little girl to get settled in. Hotch even took the _entire _day off. JJ was impressed _(as if she wasn't almost as bad of a workaholic as her boyfriend)._

They were currently sprawled on the living-room's couch. JJ had just woken Emily up from her nap (the little girl had a rough night, which was expected, of course) with a bucket full of popcorn, a big bowl of M&Ms and larges glasses of water _('No, Aaron, that's enough junk, we are not drinking soda') _and about to start watching one of Emily's very favorite Disney movie; The Little Mermaid.

JJ was sitting with her legs up, her feet on Hotch's lap, Emily cuddled close to her side between the two of them, the popcorn and M&Ms between the brunette and the man. Hotch had an arm resting on the back of the couch, his hand playing with the blonde's hair.

Emily was barely blinking, completely enticed by the colorful screen, happily snacking on the popcorn, JJ's hand absently drawing random patterns on her tiny back.

"When I was little… Fi'st time" She started to speak just after Arial had finished singing _'Part of Your World", _not even taking her eyes away from the screen "I though' I was like Ariel. Cuz everybody said I had eve'ything but… I didn't like it. I wanted a mommy an' a daddy that would pick me at school an' take me to the park… An' hug me an' love me. They had it, but they called _me _lucky. But I coul' give anythin' to have jus' what they had… Like Ariel! She had 'verything but she gave up it all jus' to get one thing she really wan'ed"

JJ's baby blue eyes filled with tears at the, apparent simple, but so meaningful revelation. Hotch met her eyes, frowning sadly.

The blonde leaned down and kissed the top the little girl's head multiple times, wrapping both arms around her.

"I am _so _sorry, sweetheart" Emily looked up at the blonde, seeming confused as of why she was upset. She reached her tiny hand up and gently wiped away a single tear running down her cheek.

"Jayje? Why you crying?"

The woman bit back a sob, caught the little girl's hand and brought to her lips, kissing her tiny fingers "… Because I get sad sometimes because you, my girl, you deserved _so _much more than what you had… You deserved everything you wanted and much more, Em. And it hurts me that you went through so long hurting"

"S'okay, Jayje" Emily leaned into the blonde's chest, grabbing her much bigger hand and held onto her fingers, returning her attention to her movie. "… I got you guys now"

Hotch wondered if his heart could physically melt inside his chest.

…

_He wasn't in the little room anymore._

_The pale brunette was curled in a ball under the only blanket that kept her warm, her clothes long ago taken away from her. It was a cold night._

_It was pitch dark in the tiny space and she had tears in her eyes. She was silent, trying not to move too much so as not make her pain worse or make any noise. Sometimes if he heard any noise, he's come back for her._

_Emily hadn't believed in God for years now, hadn't looked for him not even in the worst of the times, when she was sure she was looking at death in the eye._

_But now, she felt like she didn't have anything left. She felt like all her strength, her hope, everything that had once made her what she was, it was taken away from her. So for the first time she closed her eyes. _

_And she prayed._

_In the middle of an empty room, shaking from the cold and the pain, she silently prayed._

_**Dear Lord, I know I haven't spoken to you in many years, I know I probably don't even deserve to be heard, after everything I have done in my life, but I need you right now. **_

_**When I was a little girl, I used to pray every day and I thought you weren't listening to me. I thought you didn't care about all the pain I was going through, that you were just ignoring my cries. **_

_**But then, after I grew up and thought I didn't need anyone anymore, you finally sent them, because somehow you knew I'd need them even more than I did back then. You gave me a family, one so much better than I could ever dream of.**_

_At this point, painful sobs shook the bruised body of the desperate brunette. She hugged herself tighter and closed her eyes._

_**Please don't let me go now. Not here, not like this. Let me just… Just see them one more time. Just one last time so I can thank Hotch for taking a chance on me, for coming get me in my apartment and made me give up quitting that day many years ago, for silently watching over me ever since. **_

_**So I can tell Rossi how much it meant for me all guidance and the time he took to teach me things I didn't even know I needed to learn. **_

_**So I can hug Penelope close one more time, let her know how many times I was so close to breaking down and she, even not knowing, held me together and got me through another day. **_

_**So I can tell Reid how much he means to me, how special he is, how important he is and to never let anyone ever tell him otherwise.**_

_**So I can let Morgan know that none of this was his fault, that he's the overprotective big brother I never knew I needed and the best partner I could ever wish for.**_

_**So I can tell JJ not to be too sad, tell her to hold on after I'm gone, because there's so many people out there just like me who need so desperately someone just like her, so I can have her hold me just one last time the way she did every time I was hurt, sad or scared, even if I couldn't admit it to anyone.**_

_**Just give me one last opportunity so I can tell them how much I love them.**_

_**That's all I ask. Please, I'll take everything he throws at me, I'll take every blown, every single one, just don't let me die here.**_

_**Let me see them one last time.**_

_**Please.**_

…

**So, did you cry with me? Because really, the beginning and this ending… Literal tears. Anyway, next chapter I'm planning for something lighter but I'm still not so sure of what. Once again, thank you so much for your amazing support, you guys are amazing and I love all of you! Please leave your comment, let me know what you think, let me know what you want to happen next!**


	5. No One Is Taking Her Away From Us

**Hey guys!**

**So, just in case any of you missed it, last chapter I accidentally re-posted chapter 3 instead of chapter 4. All is corrected now, so if you still haven't read chapter 4 (the one with Emily's flashbacks and her first day at home with Hotch and JJ) you should totally go back and read it!**

**So, lighter chapter to balance things out a little bit. Next chapter may be a bit heavier, or maybe just the one after that. Oh, well. **

**Hope you enjoy this one! And don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you're thinking!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters**

**5\. No One Is Taking Her Away From Us**

Little Emily had many conflicted feelings as she walked into the bullpen holding onto JJ's hand.

The place she spent so much time of the past few years looked completely unfamiliar for her, now as she looked around through the eyes of a child.

The place was intimidating, just like the people walking back and forth hurriedly, barely looking to where they're going in their haste to get somewhere. She was one of this people just shy of three months ago, and now she was a child clinging to her teammate's leg, feeling a, perhaps not so senseless, fear of getting stepped on by one of those huge people.

JJ leaned down, lifted her to her hip and headed towards the break room, where the rest of their team were, enjoying their _(horrible) _coffee and talking among each other. Reid was the first to spot them and opened a huge, genuine smile. She immediately went shy and hid on JJ's neck.

"My favorite girls are finally here!" Penelope yelped. JJ chuckled and shook her head at the bubbly blonde.

"Hey, guys, how are you? Dr. Isles, you're here already!"

The honey blonde smiled and approached them; stopping behind JJ and bending down a little so that if Emily peeked up a bit she'd be able to see her "Of course I am! I didn't want to risk being late to see my favorite patient"

Emily peeked up and giggled when she saw the doctor "That's cuz all your other patients are dead!"

The ME widened her eyes, as if she had just had a huge revelation "Oh, my. I think you're right, Emily! But can I tell you a little secret?" The little girl nodded and the doctor leaned a little bit closer "… Even if all my patients were living patients, you would still be my very favorite one"

Emily blushed and hid back shyly. JJ smiled at the other blonde. Penelope came a bit closer and kissed JJ on the cheek.

"How was the first day home? Did you guys have so much fun?"

Emily peeked from under JJ's chin. She smiled at Penelope and nodded. "We wa'ched Ariel"

Garcia playfully gasped "You did? I love The Little Mermaid! It's my favorite movie ever!"

Emily giggled, feeling much more at easy and pulling away from JJ's neck completely "Mine too! After Snow White, tho"

JJ chuckled "Or course…"

"An' Hotch got us pizza for dinner! Jayje was mad"

"I was not mad!" The blonde defended herself "I just wanted us to eat something a little healthier after all that popcorn and chocolate during the movie!"

Emily chuckled "She _was _mad"

JJ playfully rolled her eyes and kissed the little girl on the top of her head.

Emily spotted Morgan leaning against the counter, his eyes glued on her but not daring to come any close. She offered him a small smile and a shy wave.

"Hi Mo'gan"

Two words. Two little words, the first ones she spoke to him since becoming a child.

It was all it took for him to know he was already thoughtfully wrapped around her tiny little finger. He gave her a big smile and she went back into hiding.

"So… Shall we?" Reid called, steering the many (_many_) spoons of sugar on his coffee. JJ looked up to him and to Dr. Isles and nodded.

"Of course. Let's go."

…

The reason why they were visiting was so Reid and Isles could have another session with the little girl. The goal was to help her to cope while also get them the most answers for all questions they could possibly think of.

Emily cooperated with everything, per usual, but after almost an hour, she was done. She was beginning to get tired and very grumpy and when an innocent question from Reid made the girl burst in tears, JJ knew they were done for the day.

"Jennifer, there's something very important we need to discuss"

The blonde froze, instinctively tightening her hold on the little girl. She looked at Dr. Isles with panic in her eyes, glad that Emily seemed very distracted by something on her shirt "Is there something wrong? I mean…" She chuckled dryly "… Besides what we already know?"

"Oh, no, no. Everything is going smoothly, like we said, Emily is showing great progress, but there's only so much Reid and I can do in emotional aspects"

"What do you mean?"

"What she means" Reid jumped in "Is that, while we fully intend to continue having some sessions with Emily to help her development while also studying and trying to find the antidote for the drug, Emily definitely needs some regular help"

"You mean a _psychologist_?" The blonde whispered the last word, wanting to avoid a possible breakdown and pointless argument with the little girl right now. Reid nodded.

"We have been talking, with Agent Hotchner and Dr. Robbins, trying to decide in one qualified and trustworthy professional and we already have a narrowed down list that we'd like your input especially because, of course, in the end you are the one who gets to decide"

"… I am?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. Reid widened his eyes, realizing something.

"Oh, God! We forgot to inform you! So, we, along with Garcia and Hotch, have been looking for ways to make sure that, in case of something happening, we can make sure that Emily won't get taken away from you"

"What?" Emily snapped her head back around, wide eyes landing on the young genius "Wha-what happen? I'll get taken 'way? Why?"

"No, baby, of course you won't" JJ soothed, rocking slightly on the place. She glared at Reid.

"In fact, you won't" Isles smiled at the spooked little girl "That was what Reid was about to say, we found something that ensures that, legally, Emily cannot be taken away, at least not from you, Jennifer"

"What?" JJ was confused although a heavy weight she didn't know she had on her shoulders was suddenly lifted. Reid smiled at her.

"You should go talk to Hotch; he'll explain everything"

"And, young lady, here's what I got for you!" Isles took a _huge _lollipop from essentially nowhere. All eyes widened at her, Emily's in amazement and the other two in horror and confusion "… My best friend's mother said that doctors sometimes gave their tiny patients lollipops for their good behavior, and _you_ definitely earned yourself this one!"

"Thank oou!" Emily exclaimed with a huge smile, reaching out for the monstrous thing with her uncasted hand. Seriously, it was as big as her head.

JJ didn't know if she should laugh or cry. She decided on the former.

"Thank you, Maura, that's very nice" She smiled at the beaming honey blonde "… But maybe next time, you might want to stick with smaller treats?"

"Oh!" Dr. Isles exclaimed. Then she nodded. "Noted Jennifer, smaller treats next time, got it"

"… And _please _call me JJ"

…

"Hotch!" Emily happily burst through his office door, excited to show him her giant, colorful treat "Look what…" She froze on the spot.

The man looked away from the heated argument he'd been having for quite some time now and widened his eyes when he saw the little girl who's been the subject of said argument.

The little brunette felt her tiny hands growing cold as panic started to run through her veins at the surprised but still intimidating gaze landing upon her.

Erin Strauss stared at her for a long moment and then turned her attention to something behind her.

"So, I'm assuming this child is Agent Prentiss?"

"Yes" JJ's strained voice came from behind her. Emily didn't even think, just turned around and JJ's arms were already reaching out, waiting to catch her. She hugged the blonde's neck, hiding her face from the mean looking lady.

Erin raised an eyebrow "What's the problem with her?"

JJ's eyes narrowed.

Something about the tone the older woman used on that question set off something inside of her. Hotch tensed up as he saw the change on his girlfriend's expression.

JJ tightened her arms around Emily and sent the fiercest, darkest glare to the other woman "_You_, Director, you're the _problem _with her. She's a _child_ and your tone is scaring her, so I _suggest _that you either change it or we are leaving"

For a second, it almost looked like Erin was biting back a smirk, but her face soon changed into the stern, empty expression she always wore "That won't be needed. I was already on my way out. Hotchner, we'll finish this discursion later"

"Yes ma'am"

JJ kept glaring until the woman was out the door.

"… Was she always this scawy?" Emily mumbled on her neck and she sighed, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

"Jay…" Hotch sighed, making his way around his desk to reach the girls "Don't you think that was a little uncalled for?"

"_A little uncalled –_ **no **Aaron, I do not think that was 'a little uncalled for'" The blonde fumed "She scared _my chil_\- Emily! So, no, that was not even a little uncalled for"

Emily wasn't really listening to the conversation, so she completely missed JJ's small slip, but Hotch didn't. He had to bite back his smile as he gently rubbed Emily's back to gain her attention.

"Hey, Emily"

The child shifted and looked at him. She smiled. "Hi Hotch"

He pointed to something colorful she was holding behind JJ's back "What do you got in there?"

"Oh!" And just like that, the little girl was all happy and excitement again. It still took the couple a bit by surprise how quickly children moods would bounce back and forth "Dr. Isles gave it to me! Cuz I was a good girl today!"

She held up the giant sugary treat. Hotch smiled at her but looked apprehensively at the blonde carrying her. JJ gave a small shake of head as if saying _'please, don't ask'._

"That's… _Awesome _Emily! You're not eating this whole thing at once though, right?"

Emily giggled "No, silly! But Jayje said I can have some after my nap!"

"Which, by the way, should be pretty soon. We should be heading back home right now so she can take her meds in time, but Isles and Reid mentioned something about you guys finding something that ensures that we shouldn't worry about Em being taken away?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Hotch nodded. He opened a drawer, took a tablet from inside of it and offered it to the little girl "Em, why don't you go play something on the couch for a little bit?"

Emily looked skeptical for a moment.

She knew that meant that the 'adults' would be having some kind of conversation a 'child' like herself should not listen; a conversation that was most likely about her. The adult part inside of her – the part that seemed to disappear more and more as the days went by – told her that she should stay and demand to be included on the subject but a bigger, much louder part just kept reminding her of how tired and sleepy she was becoming, how her whole body and mostly her broken wrist were starting to ache and how she would honestly really prefer not to have to pay attention in some boring adult talk.

Plus, deep down, she wasn't worried.

She wasn't worried about much anything those days, at least not at the matters like her safety, health and general situation, all the things she _knew_ she should be worrying about. But she didn't, not at all, simply because she knew JJ and Hotch were doing all the worrying for her.

For the first time since she can remember she completely trusted other people to take care of her, trusted them enough to fully depend on them, not afraid to be let down.

So, as long as JJ and/or Hotch were around, she didn't worry.

She easily handed off her lollipop, warning Hotch to _'don't eat it' _and grabbed the tablet, skipping to the small couch as soon her little feet landed on the ground.

JJ kept an eye on her until she was sure the little girl was settled and returned to her boyfriend, finding a knowingly smirk plastered on his face. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He shook his head "Nothing. Come on, I need to show you something"

The couple sat down at the desk. JJ watched with curiosity as Hotch grabbed a few documents and sprawled them for her to see. She grabbed the main one, reading for a moment and looked up at him, waiting for an explanation.

"What's this?"

"Emily's Next of Kin"

"… That's my name. Wait!" The blonde's eyes widened "I'm Emily's Next of Kin? Are those documents legalized?"

"Yes, they are. All signed by Emily, all legalized, she made sure of it"

"I had no idea…" JJ whispered, stealing a look at the little girl on the couch. Her eyes watered but she's been in such an overwhelming mess of emotions lately that she wasn't sure why she felt like crying right now. She blinked it away "So, how does this ensures that Emily can't be taken away from us? What if… What if her mother…"

"That was our main concern" The man nodded "We've been looking and researching, seeing the possibilities. Of course there's no law stating who gets to be the legal guardian of an adult turned child, but we came to the realization that, in ways, that's exactly what a Next of Kin is"

"Yes, they're responsible to make all the decisions regarding everything on someone's life in the case of they, for some reason, are suddenly incapable of responding for themselves…"

"… Like if they suddenly got turned into a child, for example" The couple went quiet as the realization drowned on the blonde. She looked at the little girl again and back to Hotch, feeling very apprehensive all of sudden.

"Are we sure about this?"

"Technically, yes. Emily made sure it was legal, made sure that if anything ever happened to her, she didn't want her mother or anyone on her family to be responsible for her… Her guardian. She wanted you. Its official, JJ, there's no way around it"

"What if they claim a decision made by her cannot be taken in consideration because she's now a child?"

"She wasn't a child when she signed those" Hotch sighed and reached out a hand to hold hers. She gladly took his comfort "Babe, right now, those are just precautions. No one is trying to take Emily away from us, everything is under wraps, every single person who knows about the situation had their background checked by Garcia and were made to sign a bunch of papers… This is _just in case_, nothing we need to worry about right now"

"I hope that's something we _never _have to worry about" The blonde sighed "Aaron, I know she's been with us as a kid for less than three weeks… But she's Emily. I loved her as my family way before any of this, and now… I don't think I'd survive if someone were to take her away from me, especially someone who used to hurt her all the time as an adult. I wouldn't be able to handle it"

"Yes, you would" Hotch informed firmly, squeezing her much smaller hand "… Because if it ever happened, she'd need you – _us_ – to be strong and fight to get her back. We are never giving up on her, Jennifer, _you _are never giving up on her"

The woman sighed and wiped a single tear from her cheek with a small nod. She then took a deep breath, recomposing herself and stood up from the chair "Well, Aaron Hotchner, I hope you don't stay here until much later, I don't know if you remember, but _technically_ you're in vacation so we can all settle in our new _home_, so please, don't take too long to come back to us"

Hotch smiled, Emily walking towards them carefully carrying the tablet with her "Don't worry about it, honey. I promise I'll do my best to be home soon"

"An' we can watch Aladdin?" The little girl asked hopefully, handing off the tablet and reaching for her lollipop. Hotch chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, we can watch Aladdin, Emily"

The brunette cheered and much to Hotch's surprise, threw her tiny arms around his neck in a quick hug. She ran back to JJ, holding her arms up to be picked up, leaving a frozen Hotch looking after her with a smile on his face.

JJ caught his eyes and winked at him.

"We'll see you later, handsome"

"Bye Hotch!" Emily waved her casted hand "Bye!"

"I'll see you girls later…"

**So? Love it? Hate it? Let me know and also, let me know what you want to see next! Thank you for your support, you guys are the best!**


	6. What wouldn't I give?

**Hello my loves! This chapter gave me some serious family feels. I had a great time writing it and getting Hotch a bit more involved with Emily. Anyway, thank you so much for all your support, you guys are amazing! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, panic attack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**6\. What wouldn't I give?**

"_Go wait in your room, Emily. I'll be there shortly"_

"_Little Brat! What__'s__ the __matter__ with you?"_

"_You can't do anything right, useless girl__! I don't know what I did to deserve such a disgrace of a child__"_

"_Emily, leave__! I don't have the patience to deal with you."_

"_You're sorry? You're sorry? I'll give you something to be sorry about!"_

…

Emily woke up with a silent scream stuck in her throat, making it impossible for her to breathe. She could feel the warm tears streaming down her cheeks, wheezing and gasping desperately for air.

"No, no, no, baby… Shhhh, it's okay, is just me, Em. Just JJ, sweetheart, just me"

She didn't know she was fighting the blonde's grasp until her brain recognized her voice. She hiccupped and gasped, immediately stopping her struggles and reaching out for her protector instead.

Her chest was burning, her fading bruises stinging. She heard voices far away, like JJ was talking to someone else while bringing her to her lap. She felt herself being positioned sitting up with her back straight, a warm hand rubbing her chest.

It hurt so bad. Her good hand grasped at the fingers on her chest. She whimpered between her wheezing.

"Shhh, I know it hurts, sweetheart, I know it hurts… Just hold on a second" JJ kept soothing her, her voice as calm and reassuring as always.

But in truth, JJ was absolutely freaking out.

Emily had had a few panic attacks on the three days they've been home, but she had yet to have an asthma attack to go with. She had a few of those in the hospital and they had absolutely terrified the blonde. But the nurses and Dr. Robbins had quickly hushed inside and dealt with it. Now, they were on their own.

Hotch looked just as panicked as she felt when he ran back inside Emily's bedroom, her inhaler with the spacer and mask in hands. Emily was struggling for air like they had never seen before and turning into an alarming shade of blue.

The man kneeled in front of the two and tried to place the mask on the little girl's face, but she backed away. JJ helped him by holding her head still and they worked together to put the mask in place and give the first puff.

Emily started to calm down almost instantly as she was slowly being able to breathe again.

"There we go… That's it, Em, keep breathing for us…"

After the last puff she was mostly breathing normally again, still hiccupping with tears running down her face, her body sagging against JJ's embrace.

The blonde cradled her close. She didn't even know she had tears running down her own face as she kissed the top of the little girl's head over and over again.

"You're okay, Em. You did so well, my sweet little girl, you did so good… You're okay, everything's okay now…"

Hotch watched on, trying to calm down his own heart.

In his line of work he had seen a lot. Had even heard as Emily herself got brutally beaten up while he was unable to do anything about it, but never in his entire life he had been so scared as when JJ's panicked voice yelled for him and he got inside the little girl's darkened bedroom to find her turning blue in the desperate blonde's arms.

At this point, they were used to never getting a full night of sleep, Emily waking up from a nightmare at least once through the night and they had learned that the best way to get her to calm down afterwards was if JJ was the one to go soothe her by herself. He could never fall back asleep until he knew Emily was okay, though.

It didn't take long for the little girl to fall back asleep after her breathing was back in control but neither adult moved from their places.

Eventually JJ laid down on the tiny bed with Emily in her arms and Hotch grabbed a pillow to get comfortable on the floor.

Neither got any sleep for the rest of the night. They just laid there, listening to the sound of Emily's breathing.

…

Day four found a very exhausted couple and a restless little girl wandering around the apartment, so JJ decided that it was a good time as any for them to take Emily out for the very first time as a child.

Hotch suggested that the perfect place for their outing would be somewhere quieter, like a nearby bookstore he knew.

So JJ packed a bag for Emily (and she might have gone a little bit overboard)

_("Do you think two changes of clothes are enough?"_

"_Honey, we're just going to the bookstore and have some lunch, we won't be gone for long"_

"_I know, Aaron! But what if she falls and gets her clothes dirty or wet? What if she spills something on herself? What if she falls __**and then**__ spills something on herself later?"_

"… _I think two changes are good")_

They got dressed and ready and left.

…

Emily looked around the children's section of the store apprehensively, backed up against JJ's legs and holding onto both of her hands.

It was fairly empty due it being midmorning on a Thursday, but a few kids still scattered around with their parents following behind. Hotch squatted next to her and pointed at one of the many shelves.

"Look, Em! There are mystery books! Want to go take a look?"

The little girl had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, eyes wandering around wildly. The couple waited a few seconds, predicting the brunette's response but what she did surprised them greatly.

She gave a small nod, still looking very distracted and let go from both JJ's hands, willingly stepping close to Hotch and wrapping her arms around his neck, silently requesting to be picked up.

The man looked at JJ in surprise. The blonde had a huge smile and shrugged. He got up, making sure Emily was secure in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go find you some new books, huh?"

…

Although her eyes kept frenetically swapping the place around and she had gone almost completely silent, Emily choose a few books with the help of her guardians and was actually quite curious to read them.

"Why don't we go sit a bit over there?" JJ pointed to a small reading area for children, with a soft colorful carpet and many pillows thrown around. Emily nodded and the three made their way there.

Hotch pulled two big bean bags together, settling himself in one, all their chosen books in his lap and JJ sat on the other, pulling Emily on her lap.

"Which one you want to read first?" Hotch asked, showing all the options. Emily took her time and pointed to one about three female super spies. JJ chuckled because, _of course_, that would be Emily's first choice.

Emily was quickly entertained by the story as Hotch read on, holding the book so she could see the pictures (and attempt to read) as he read out loud for her. She and JJ giggled when he started making up voices for the characters.

That was a side of Aaron Hotchner she never thought she'd ever get to see.

She was so distracted by the book that she didn't even noticed a small toddler stumbling towards them until his chubby little hands landed on JJ's tight to try and see inside the book. She jumped a little.

"Well, hello you" JJ smiled to the little boy who couldn't be older than two. He gave her a toothy grin and his mom came up to them with a tiny baby, no older than 6 months, on her arms.

"Dylan! I'm so sorry" The young woman gave a sheepish smile, reaching out to grab the little boy's hand "Still getting used to go out by myself with those two"

"It's no problem at all" Hotch gave a small smile "Your children are beautiful"

The woman beamed "Well, thank you! So is your little girl; she got her Daddy's look, didn't she?" She directed the last question towards JJ who grinned brightly with a small chuckle.

"That she did. The looks and the stubborn streak; two peas in a pod, those two"

The woman laughed and bid her goodbyes when little Dylan started to drag her away. JJ turned her eyes back to her boyfriend, kissing the top of Emily's head, acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

So, although his heart was beating wildly for some reason he could not understand, Hotch took her lead and turned back to the book.

"Where were we? Oh, right, here we go…"

Emily only had half of her attention on the story for the rest of the book.

…

"Oh my God, Em! You're so high up! I think you can almost touch the sky!"

The little girl giggled, tightening the grip of her good hand on Hotch's hair. JJ smiled up to her and grabbed Hotch's hand not holding onto a tiny leg.

They had left the bookstore just about lunch time, so they decided to leave the car in the parking lot and go by foot to a restaurant in the same street.

Emily thought it was hilarious when Hotch lifted her up and settled her on his shoulders as they walked there.

"Look at that cloud!" The blonde exclaimed. Emily followed her finger with her eyes and giggled.

"Looks like a fat dog!"

Hotch tilted his head "I think it looks like a bunny"

"No, no, you two. It looks like a whale!"

Emily and Hotch gave JJ twin looks, as if she had grown a second head "A whale?"

"I don't see a whale" Emily tilted her head from one side to the other, squinting her eyes "… No, Jayje, there's no whale"

"Yes! There is, right there! Right next to the old guy sitting on a chair!"

"The what?" Hotch amused. JJ pointed again and the man followed "… That's a giant baby on a tiny stroller"

"Where?" Emily yelped. Hotch pointed out and she stared at it for a moment. Then she nodded "Yeah! Is a giant baby! And he has a teddy on his hand!"

"I see it!" Hotch confirmed, smiling "Right there, right? Next to the horse?"

"That's not a horse, silly" The little girl giggled "'s a tiger! A big tiger with big teeth"

"I see the tiger!" JJ yelped and pointed "Right there, right?"

"Mhhhmm"

The three kept pointing out the clouds, yelling and laughing together as they walked down the street, not caring at all at the many looks they gained as they did.

…

"Hey, Em, Pen's on the phone and wants to talk to you" The blonde held out her phone just after they sat down on a table.

Emily smiled brightly _"Hi Pen!... I miss you too!... Yeah, we went to the bookstore and I good lots of books!... Uhum… Yeah!..."_

JJ reached across the table, putting a hand on top of Hotch's. He broke out of the little trance he was in watching the little girl and looked at his smiling girlfriend.

"What?"

She shrugged "Nothing… I'm just starting to get afraid I might not be your favorite girl, anymore"

He smirked "Well, since it's pretty clear I'm not your favorite _person _anymore, I think it's fair"

She huffed "Don't flatter yourself, mister. She was already one of my favorite _persons _way before she became pint sized"

"… But you liked me better… At least back then"

JJ pretended to think about it "Well… I think maybe the two of you used to share the 1st place in my heart"

"And now I went down to the 2st place?"

She laughed, nodding "A close second though. But I mean, who can resist this little cutie?"

Hotch had to agree "Who would have guessed; Emily Prentiss, the cutest kid of all"

"Yeah…" JJ looked at the distracted little girl longingly, a sad smile forming on her lips "… This whole situation is so unbelievable crazy, Hotch… I just wish she wasn't the one suffering so much, even now… I'd give anything to be the one going through all the hardship if only meant she didn't have to…"

Hotch gave a sad sigh as he nodded. He knew exactly how she felt. Emily took the phone out of her ear and turned to the blonde by her side with a shy smile.

"She hung up. Can we play a game, Jayje?"

"When can I ever say no to you, Missy?" JJ leaned in, kissing Emily's cheek and turned her attention to the phone, looking for the games she and Emily had installed while in the hospital.

Hotch watched as they played and giggled together, enjoying each other's company, enjoying themselves together. He felt a pang of sadness in his chest.

What _wouldn't_ he give for their life to be always like this?

**Hotch is so whipped for his girls, imagine when they start to team up against him… Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Leave your comment, I plan on including many little moments on the next few episodes, make things a bit lighter, the three of them settling as a family, so send your requests, tell me what you want to see and you shall receive it :)**


End file.
